


Буквализм, или Поучительная история о том, почему никому и никогда не следует будить в Докторе зверя

by Tenar30



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совсем маленькое продолжение к "The Doctor Dances".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буквализм, или Поучительная история о том, почему никому и никогда не следует будить в Докторе зверя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Literally, Or: A Brief Meditation on Why One Should Never Snark the Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14156) by rosa_acicularis. 



Роза и Доктор шагнули за порог Тардис.  
Она взглянула на улицы окружавшего их города. Судя по проехавшей мимо машине, они были всё ещё в 1940-х годах.  
— Где это мы? — спросила она.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Всего-навсего перескочили на другой берег моря. Бостон, Массачусетс, год 1941. — Он взглянул на часы. — Время к обеду.  
Красный мячик прокатился по тротуару и натолкнулся на Тардис. Доктор подобрал его и бросил подбежавшему темноволосому мальчику.  
— Держи, это вроде твоё.  
Роза улыбнулась и помахала.  
— Привет!  
Ребенок бросил взгляд на ее футболку с флагом Соединенного Королевства на груди и красноречиво выгнул бровь.  
— Леонард! — донесся женский голос из ближайшего дома. — Обедать!  
Мальчишка убежал.  
Роза обернулась и увидела, что Доктор ухмыляется с самодовольным видом. На уме у него определенно было что-то недоброе.  
— Кто это был?  
— А что, ты разве не узнала? — Он хихикнул и перекатился с пятки на носок. — Это Макса Нимоя парнишка, Леонард.  
Несколько секунд она тупо смотрела на него, потом сузила глаза.  
— Очень остроумно, — процедила она.  
— Ты же сама просила маленького Спока. Или чего там... хоть маленько Спока?..  
Дверь Тардис захлопнулась за ней.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Кто бы там ни говорил, что девушек с Земли понять легко, он явно не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия.


End file.
